She Will Be Loved
by bayb43
Summary: Normally I dislike songfics, but I couldn't help myself : MA


Premise: Set a while after Hello, Goodbye, except Logan never saw Alec leave and doesn't think they're a couple.

It was pouring rain. Max, who usually stayed as far from the rain as possible, barely even noticed. The image of Logan and Asha together burned into her mind, a brand she was afraid would be permanent. She was riding recklessly around Seattle, figuring with not just a tinge of maudlin sentimentality that the weather certainly fit her mood. It was like the whole universe had gathered together to create the worst night of her life.

And a Tarantino flashback… 

Max and Alec were racing on their bikes to Logan's apartment at Foggle Towers. Alec gunned his motor and shot ahead of her. She laughed and gunned her own motor in a rush of adrenaline and pure giddiness. It was the laugh of a predator, and Alec was happy to hear it.

Since their talk about Ben, Max and Alec had grown so much more comfortable with each other. Max had stopped pretending to hate him, had finally distinguished between the twins. Alec was just happy to see her smiling again. It seemed like suddenly his Maxie was who she was meant to be.

He had realized that night, the night they'd talked about Ben, that his feelings towards her weren't quite as brotherly…realized when she'd said she couldn't see Logan anymore that he was happy about it. Of course, Max didn't know, and as long as she was happy he was afraid he wouldn't be able to tell her. So instead, he just dropped everything as usual to follow this new, happier Max as she went about her missions, saving the world one Transie at a time.

Right as they got to Logan's, they heard the loud peal of thunder clapping in the distance.

"Of course, a thunderstorm…my favorite!" Alec said, only a little sarcastically.

"Joy," Max replied, cringing a little, "The perfect start to my night." Alec shrugged at her, giving one of his more carefree "to hell with it" looks, and headed towards the door. He opened it for her, made a little bow, and said mockingly, "My Lady…"

Max whacked him in the arm, but only halfheartedly because she was laughing. As they walked in he put a casual arm around her. Their hearts both beat a little faster, though Max wasn't entirely sure why she was affected at all. She just ignored it, figuring all the casual physical contact between her and Alec lately was just because she was missing being touched by Logan. Well, the little they had touched, anyways. Still, she put her arm around his waist and leaned in a little as they walked towards the elevator. Alec's smile widened a little, but he said nothing.

They reached Logan's apartment Alec moved his arm back to his side a little regretfully. Of course, they walked in without knocking as usual, Max in the lead. Alec turned back for a minute, realizing that in his Max-induced relaxed state, his wallet had fallen out of his pocket in the elevator. He ran to catch it before it closed (successfully, of course).

So, Max was left alone to discover Logan and Asha wrapped in an extremely sexual embrace, only half dressed.

"You bastard." She whispered in a voice so cold and icy and angry both Logan and Asha looked up in horror. "You disgusting, cheating bastard." With that, Max ran out the door and down the stairs, missing Alec on his way back in.

Alec entered the room expecting to find Max and Logan as per usual, but realized what had happened when he walked in instead on a shocked and frightened looking Asha and Logan, still half dressed but no longer embracing. His eyes went cold and deadly.

"I'll kill you…" he growled, than realized there were only two people in the room. Max was more important than this useless Ordinary. "Where is she?" he demanded.

"She left…" Asha managed as Logan remained silent. Alec was out the door in a second, but Max was long gone, the spot where her motorcycle had been parked uncomfortable vacant. He jumped on his bike and headed towards the space needle, hoping she'd be there.

Tarantino Flash Back to Beginning Thing 

Max drove aimlessly. She felt worthless. For all her genetically enhanced perfection, the man she thought she loved had cheated on her with another woman. She realized belatedly that she'd left Alec there. Even Alec hadn't followed to see if she was alright. She cried, but her tears just blended in with the rain in a torrential downpour. She drove until she felt almost numb, and then drove back to her apartment. Even the Space Needle was too much to handle right now.

Alec searched for Max at the Space Needle, but for once she wasn't there. He drove around town for nearly an hour, but she was nowhere to be found. Then he had an idea. Maybe now was the time…whether or not Max felt the same way, maybe there was a way he could make her feel better…let her know somebody loved her. That he loved her. He'd go back to his apartment to pick something up and then wait for Max back at her apartment. She'd have to go back eventually.

Alec reached her apartment and found a note from OC saying she was spending the night at her new Boo's, and she'd see her tomorrow. Alec let out a little breath of relief. If he was going to bare his soul, he didn't really want an audience. He sat on Max's bed and waited to hear her footsteps.

Max parked her Ninja and walked up the eight stories to her apartment. She felt waterlogged, tired, and useless. As she opened the door, dripping with water, she heard the strumming of guitar coming from inside. She opened the door, and realized it was coming from her room. She walked and stood in the doorway and stared shocked as Alec started to sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

_He was always there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else…_

Alec had started singing as Max entered the room, dripping wet and extremely beautiful. He hoped to God this worked.

_Drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door_

_I've had you so many times but somehow I want more_

Max looked at him, dripping wet just like she was, looking at her like she mattered. Almost…almost like he loved her. Suddenly she didn't feel quite so hopeless.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

Max managed a weak, hopeful smile in Alec's direction, which he returned. He looked into her eyes. She had to know he meant it.

_She will be loved_

_She will be loved_

Max met Alec's penetrating gaze. He…he loved her?

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful, yeah_

_And though I tend to get so insecure_

_Doesn't matter anymore_

Max smiled a little stronger this time. Alec…insecure? Alec began feeling a little more confident. Maybe she wouldn't reject him after all?

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You come anytime you want, yeah…_

Alec was singing so earnestly. He really meant it, Max realized, almost forgetting about Logan completely. Alec, who always tried to annoyed her. Alec, who always tried to make her smile. Alec, who she fought with and argued with. Alec, who was always there when she needed him. Alec loved her.

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

And now, Alec looked at her with a question in his eyes.

_She will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_She will be loved_

_She will be loved…_

Max looked inside herself. Could she love Alec? DID she love Alec? Did he know her well enough to really love her?

_I know where you hide alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Cause makes me catch her every time she falls…_

Of course he knew her. He knew about Ben. He knew what she was capable of. He knew what it was like growing up at Manticore…what it was like to have to build a life from scratch, to always know you might have to leave everything you knew and run.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I wanna make you feel beautiful…_

At this Alec started to stand.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

He walked towards her, still playing the guitar.

_She will be loved_

He put the guitar down on the floor, leaning it up against the wall.

_She will be loved…_

He nearly whispered, just his voice in the otherwise silent room. He looked into her eyes, hoping. Max met his gaze. Alec stopped breathing.

Suddenly, Max smiled, a genuine sweet smile that took Alec's breath away.

"I guess there was a reason they made us breeding partners, huh?" she said.

Alec's eyebrows went up, a little surprised at this reaction, when Max kissed him.

The kiss was sweet and timid at first. Alec put his arms around her and Max ran her hands through his wet hair and shivered. Alec broke away.

"Are you cold?" he asked, concerned.

"Not anymore," she looked into his eyes, completely open for the first time, and pressed her lips to his again. "Not ever again."


End file.
